Prophecy
by Queen Of Gabb 488
Summary: Prophecy...the ability to know the future always a coveted power, and yet, those who possess it know the truth; it is a burden as much as a blessing. However, it is easy to allow prophecy to dictate our actions and clutch it as an excuse rather than hold ourselves accountable. For each action there is an equal and opposite reaction.
1. Chapter 1

**1998**

"…she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. These sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches, and I think we're those sisters."

"Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable but we're not witches, and we don't have special powers," Piper laughed. "Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was Mom. So take that, Nancy Drew," the middle sister kissed Phoebe's cheek and hopped into her Jeep.

"We're the protectors of the innocent," her younger sister yelled as Piper peeled out into the street. "We're known as the Charmed Ones!" Phoebe stared after her sister and watched as her sister's car disappeared. "And I beg to differ about Grams," she muttered as she climbed the steps to the Manor.

**2018**

"I feel so lucky to be the mother of two special young women. Special in such different ways. Always remember that. You're better together. Your differences are your strengths, and nothing is stronger than your sisterhood," Marisol spoke as she looked at her daughters in awe.

"Nurture that," she urged them.

Mel and Maggie shared a bemused glance. "Don't worry, Mom. We're going to nurture it so hard," Maggie joked…

"Hear me, I have three!" Marisol bellowed from her place at her altar.

**2019**

Alistair kneeled before the Source. "Command me as you wish."

Macy's eyes flashed gold as she looked upon her loyal servant. "Well, then," clenching her fist the eldest Charmed One felt her power reach out to him as he slowly combusted from the inside out.

Mel and Harry's eyes were glued to Macy but Maggie only had eyes for Parker. "Parker, are you okay?"

"You need to stay away from me, Maggie," Parker said.

"But everything's okay. Your Dad is gone," Maggie reminded him.

"But the demon inside me is still here, and I don't think I can control it much longer, " he said before he was enveloped by smoke; disappearing in the wind.

**2 months later **

Parker stepped off the cable car and headed west towards Prescott street.

After his father's death and Macy taking on the Source, he knew he had to get as far away from Maggie as possible. If only to keep her safe from his demon.

Everyone he loved was gone. His mother and as twisted as it seemed, brother and father. He would always love them, but never as much as Maggie. That was why he had to do what he was doing.

Walking up, he noticed the pink victorian and double checked the address he'd found in his father's papers.

1329 Prescott street.

Pausing, his breath caught as he saw the front door open and an entourage of people came pouring out. Parker hid behind a tree and watched as the large group loaded up several cars with picnic baskets and coolers.

Doors slammed and Parker shook off his reverie. Just as the cars began to drive off, an older woman peered out of the car window and seemed to make direct contact with him and he ducked to avoid her.

He turned to look on from the other side of the tree and then turned his gaze back to the pink mansion, what his father had titled the "Halliwell Manor" and as the last car in the caravan turned the corner, Parker took his first steps into solving his own personal mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In case I didn't say it before, I don't follow the comic books or accept them as cannon. No offense meant if you like them, they just aren't my cup of tea so I won't be referenceing them. Also, thanks for all of the reviews.

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell laughed as her youngest daughter performed her latest one-person show. The family had gathered for their weekly expedition to Golden Gate Park where the sisters got to share about the goings-on in their lives and the children got to hangout beyond their time spent at Piper's magic lessons and school.

Her heart was full. The 44 year old mother of three felt a wave of serenity just washing over her as she cherished this moment. A moment she had thought might never come.

Phoebe felt blessed but knew that her life hadn't always been so wonderfully chaotic and fulfilling. Her childhood was filled with trauma; first abandoned by the man who was supposed to love her the most, then the loss of her mother when she was only two and a half years old. As the youngest, she had no childhood memories of either of her parents.

It had been a lot to overcome. Her fighting with Grams, her fear of loving; it seemed sometimes as if she would never have her fairytale ending. Then she had met Cole.

Her heartbeat raced for a moment as memories bombarded her of her first husband. They had fought so hard to be together and for a long time after their divorce she had hated him, until one day she realized she was free. A weight had been lifted and there was no pain left. Cole was her past. Coop was her everything.

It had taken her awhile to truly come to peace with their story and its ending. In her mind, she couldn't help but remember the doubts she had just before their wedding day. Those doubts had led her to casting a spell which had brought forth her childhood self and back her future self.

It was only after her third girl was born that she finally realized the reality of their tragedy.

She had been holding her newborn and thinking about all the hardships she and her sisters had faced since becoming Charmed. Her thoughts had once again turned to that spell she cast when she thought about why her future self had been willing to die for Cole when she had appeared to hate him.

Phoebe knew that version of her future self had also experienced doubts before their wedding day and called it off. Yet the older woman had always wondered what life would have been like if she had married Cole. Phoebe wouldn't have to wonder but still it had been curious to think that the old woman had traded her life for his, and that's when she made the startling revelation that Cole was not at fault.

Sure, Cole lost it completely after their divorce and Phoebe knew that he had to be vanquished. The revelation came when she finally chose to see the truth that had been in front of her all along.

Cole wasn't to blame. She wasn't to blame. Evil was to blame.

And though Cole was half-human, the evil inside of him could never really be stripped from him. When the Source had possessed him he had fought. Maybe she had been wrong to cut him out of her life when he returned from the Wasteland but she had finally lost the will to fight for them. When he took on the powers from other vanquished demons he truly did go insane but she struggled with the idea that she and her sisters could have saved him and stripped him of those powers before he became invincible.

But then, holding her youngest daughter while rocking her to sleep, Phoebe realized that the only way things are meant to be are the way that they happen. She had to love Cole to become the person she was when she met Coop; to know the difference between loving someone and being loved.

Both she and Cole had loved the other. Phoebe could accept that now. But both had been selfish in their love even when fighting for the other's well being. Their actions often committed to keep the other safe or make them happy, and yet something always felt as if it had been left back.

Loving Coop was different. Being loved by Coop was different. He supported her and elevated her past her wildest expectations. Everything she held back he called forth with just the barest of whispers.

Coop was patient and kind. Everything about her husband was created from love and it shown in his words and his actions; how he talked to their children and cared for his charges.

It was because of him that Phoebe could accept that she had loved Cole and a part of her always would, but it would never measure up to her love for Coop.

She laughed again as her daughter took a bow and her sisters and cousins clapped.

Phoebe used to think this day would never come. Her heart filled and she thought of all her blessings. She had three beautiful daughters; Prudence, Patience and Purity, an amazing husband, sisters and brothers she loved and a job that gave her purpose.

She held her blessings close to her heart and they kept most of the tragedies at bay—losing Prue; the baby that hadn't really been hers.

And she was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Parker climbed the steps to the Manor and looked both ways over his shoulder. Convinced no one was watching him, he shifted into his shadow form and phased through the double doors. Inside, he peeked around the corner into the conservatory and peered into the sunroom before carefully walking towards the stairs.

It appeared as if no one were home but he had wanted to be sure, even after witnessing the caravan of vehicles leaving.

As he took each step his eyes wandered to the pictures of the wall. They seemed to be of a happy family and he found himself jealous of people he had never met. Then again he had never had this. His parents hadn't been happy when they were together that he could remember, and while he knew his mom had loved him, her time had been devoted to her work and finding a cure for his demonic genetics.

The pictures varied from pictures of young children to portraits of family members but the pictures he was drawn to was of three women. He assumed from the resemblance that they were sisters but upon closer inspection he realized that they weren't the same. Parker recognized two of the women in both pictures and realized that the two raven haired women he had initially assumed were the same person were not identical.

He wondered about it but continued up the stairs. Something pulled him as he navigated his way past the bedrooms and up to the third floor where he found himself in front of a locked door. He gave a little budge and then decided to just phase through it when the knob twisted and the door squeaked open on its own.

Peeking over the threshold, Parker felt a familiar feeling at the sight of the attic and ignored it, figuring that the space just reminded him of being in the Vera household. He took a step into the room and took in the vintage furniture and stacks of boxes when a light blinded him from the corner of his gray eyes.

Turning, the light appeared from a window just behind an antique book stand. His feet moved forward before Parker realized what he was doing and what he found shocked him.

A Book of Shadows marked by the symbol of the Charmed Ones.

A triquetra.

* * *

The Halliwell families had packed up their kids and picnic baskets as a sudden rainstorm occurred out of nowhere and were heading back to the Manor for the rest of their weekly Family Day.

Once at the Manor, the kids would head off to their designated hang out spots— the backyard for the boys to shoot hoops, the family room for the girls to watch movies, the garage for the husbands to work on Leo's latest project. The women would congregate in the kitchen until it was time for dinner and then the kids would head upstairs for their sleep overs while the adults enjoyed desert.

Yet, when Piper unlocked the door and kids rushed throughout the Manor to their usual spaces, Phoebe felt a surge of awareness rush through her. The last one to cross over the threshold, Phoebe along with the rest of the family was caught off guard when the lights suddenly went out and kids were groaning from the conservatory where the TV wouldn't turn on.

"Are you kidding me?" Patience groaned and smacked the remote in her palm once, then twice.

"Power's out, sweetie," Phoebe said. "Good news is it's still pretty light outside. Why don't you grab some board games from the entertainment center?"

"I got it," Prudence called and the kids settled back into their routine.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood in the foyer and shared a glance. "Does anyone else get a spooky feeling?" Paige asked.

"My skin started tingling the moment we entered the door," Phoebe confessed.

"Honey," Piper called out and Leo popped out from the kitchen. "Can you and the guys keep an eye out on the kids?"

"Something up?" he inquired.

"We're just gonna head up to the attic for a moment," his wife answered.

"Alright. Yell if you need help."

"Thanks."

The three women headed upstairs, Piper leading the way.

"I locked that door before we left," the eldest sister whispered as she paused in the doorway.

Paige pushed past her sisters and walked into the attic. She could always orb out of the way if there was an attack. "What the hell—"

Phoebe and Piper rushed in and stood beside their sister. "Who the hell are you?" Piper demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

Parker tried to phase through the barrier but received a strong shock that pulsed through his body, bringing him to his knees.

The second he had walked behind the podium and laid his hand on the book his senses were drawn the sight in front of him. However, he heard a door slam and realized it was pouring outside and knew he had to get out of there. Only when he tried an electrical grid formed around him and he realized that he was trapped.

He heard footsteps and realized that someone was heading straight towards him and unless he got out of there quick he was going to be in trouble. Parker just managed to pull himself up when the three women from the picture bolted in.

"What the hell—"

Phoebe and Piper rushed in and stood beside their sister. "Who the hell are you?" Piper demanded.

"Uh, I'm Parker," he answered realizing he had no choice as he was now their prisoner.

"A demon named Parker," Paige said. "Who'd have thought? Well, Parker, since you're sharing so nicely, wanna tell us how to vanquish you?"

"Wait," Phoebe yelled and pushed Piper's hands down just as she was getting ready to blow him up. "Let's hear him out first. It's not exactly like he's going anywhere when he's trapped in a crystal cage."

"I thought we were gonna vanquish first and ask questions later," Piper griped.

Phoebe stepped closer and looked him in his eyes. "You look so familiar," the middle sister studied his face. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Parker Caine and I'm only a half-demon. My father was a demon; the Dark Master, Alistair Caine. He knew of a prophecy regarding the Source of All Evil inhabiting a half-demon host. My dad did everything he could to make sure it was me."

Phoebe stepped closer and Piper and Paige shared a furrowed glance. "Did he succeed?"

"No," Parker said. "I was saved by my girlfriend and her sisters but I was afraid to stay. No matter what I do, I'm still half-demon and I can't take the risk that I'll hurt her."

"So why are you here?" Paige asked.

Parker gave her a quick glance before turning back to Phoebe. Something about her drew him in. "That was two months ago. I've been going through my parent's belongings. I'm the only one of my family still left. I've lost everyone; my parents and brother. Anyway, I've only just finished dealing with the lawyers and —"

"Hold up," Paige demanded, "you're telling me that demons still have to deal with lawyers?"

"Remember Cole," Piper reminded her youngest sister.

"Cole _was _a lawyer—there's a difference," Paige rebutted.

"As a foothold into the human world. I'm assuming your father had a similar persona," Phoebe said.

"He was the CEO of Morningstar Biotech. Anyway, there were lots of properties, vehicles; things like that which required probate before I could go through anything. I was trying to find any information he might have on how to get rid of my demonic side when I found your address. I thought maybe someone else here could help."

Pursing her lips, Piper took a step closer to him and crossed her arms. "Help you get rid of your demonic side? And I'm supposing you want to do this for your girlfriend. How did you even know we can help you? "

"Why would we help you?" Paige asked.

"My mom was human. She worked for my father and was trying to find a cure for me. Because I'm half-demon it causes my body to act like I have an auto-immune disease. The demonic cells are attacking my human cells and if I don't find a way to become either fully human or fully demon, I'm going to die. Mom was working on an experimental treatment to suppress my demon powers but my half-brother killed her before she could cure me. Your address was in a folder I found in my dad's office, filled with my mother's research and my test results. I figured it was there for a reason."

"Just the address?" Phoebe asked. "That's a big risk, coming to us when you don't even know who we are."

"Wait a minute, how did your girlfriend save you? Is she a witch?"

"Maggie," Parker smiled as he thought of her. "Yes. She and her sisters are witches. I saw your Book of Shadows so are you witches as well?"

"Yes, we are. Why didn't you just ask your girlfriend for help?"

"Maggie and her sisters have been through a lot. What with stopping the Source and being the Charmed Ones. I didn't want to ask them to deal with this, too."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige moved into position and grabbed hands. "What do you mean the Charmed Ones?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Maggie and her sisters have been through a lot. What with stopping the Source and being the Charmed Ones. I didn't want to ask them to deal with this, too."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige moved into position and grabbed hands. "What do you mean the Charmed Ones?"

* * *

"Wait a moment. First you tell us that you're half-demon, then you tell us that your dad tried to bring forth the Source of All Evil with you as its host, and now you're telling us your girlfriend and her sisters are …the Charmed Ones?"

"I'm sure you've heard of them, what with you guys being witches," Parker said.

"Oh, we've heard of them," Piper said. "Phoebe, are you getting anything from him?"

"He's being sincere. He really thinks they're the Charmed Ones. I don't feel any evil intentions, either. I don't think he'll hurt us."

"Paige," Piper said and nodded her head.

"Crystals," the half-whitelighter stretched her hand out and suddenly Parker was free to move beyond the invisible barriers that had kept in locked in place.

"I'm, uh, guessing you're an empath," Parker looked at Phoebe. Of the three, she was the one he trusted the most. Something about her just seemed welcoming.

"Uh, yeah. That's one of my powers. I also levitate and have premonitions," Phoebe answered as Piper walked up to the Book, causing Parker to step aside, and began flipping the pages.

"Piper, what are you looking for?" Paige began to pace back and forth, constantly looking back at Parker to make sure he didn't try to pull anything.

"What did you say your girlfriend's and her sister's names were?" the time witch asked.

"Maggie, Macy and Mel."

"Hmm, all those M names," Phoebe mused. "Imagine that?"

"Are you thinking of the Stillman sisters? We vanquished those little tarts," Paige reminded them.

"Mitzy, Mabel and Margo. Are these the Charmed Ones you know?"

Walking closer to Piper, Parker looked at the pictures in the book. "No. Why?"

"They tried to impersonate the Charmed Ones years ago," she explained. "I thought they might be back."

"How could they have tried to impersonate them years ago? Maggie and her sisters only came into their powers this past year. The Underworld didn't even know anything about their powers being unbound."

The three sisters once again looked between each other and seemed to ponder a moment before each one nodded.

"Because," Phoebe began, "it's because they tried to impersonate us. The Charmed Ones."

* * *

"This is crazy. There can't be two sets of Charmed Ones," Parker said heading for the attic door. He didn't know who these witches were but they weren't the Charmed Ones.

All of a sudden bright sparkling lights came out of nowhere and Paige was right in front of him, blocking the doorway. "Stop," she said, "just stop. You came here for answers; for help. Let us help you."

"Why would I let you help me? I don't trust you."

"Says the demon," Piper mumbled under her breath.

Phoebe stepped forward and around Parker, standing next to Paige. "Parker, I know this weird and you don't know us. But your dad had our address for a reason. You're meant to be here. Trust that."

Parker took a minute to think about it. "Alright. What do we do?"

* * *

"Yeah, so the storm has lightened up and power is back but I was thinking, maybe this would be a good opportunity for the dads to have some time alone with the kids," Piper told her husband as her sisters herded the kids out the door and towards the cars.

"So, what I'm hearing is that you want us away from the Manor for a couple of hours," Leo surmised.

"Can't get anything past you, can we Leo?" Paige patted her brother-in law on the back and jogged up the stairs as Phoebe kissed Coop goodbye.

"That would be great. Maybe you could take the kids out for something to eat after the movie?"

Leo leaned down to kiss Piper's cheek. "Be safe. Call me when it's safe to bring everybody back."

"I'll do that. Have fun," she then closed the door behind him and followed Phoebe and Paige to the attic where Parker was waiting.

"Alright, we're alone. First thing's first, we need to figure out what the hell is going on with there being two sets of Charmed Ones," the eldest said.

"How do we do that?" Parker was still confused as to what they were supposed to be doing.

"I know someone who can see anything," Piper told him and turned to look at Phoebe. "Do you think you can see everything that Parker has been through, at least, for the past couple of months?"

"Would you be willing?" Phoebe asked him.

"What would I need to do?"

She held out her hands. "Take my hands. It won't hurt, but I should be able to see something. Maybe even get a clue about how to help you."

"And all I have to do is hold your hand?" Phoebe nodded and he paused. Breathing in, then out, he laid his hands in hers before he saw her eyes squeeze shut and heard her let out a gasp.

Phoebe was clutching his hands tightly and just as he was about to work them out of her grip he saw her eyes moisten and a single tear fall down her cheek.

"What is it, Pheebs? What did you see?"

Phoebe barely heard Paige as she just continued to stare up into Parker's eyes. Her hands were shaking and she brought them to her open mouth; her face a blatant expression of shock, wonder and sorrow.

"Pheebs," Piper prompted.

"He's mine."

"Your what?" Paige asked, confused.

"My son."


	6. Chapter 6

Piper slammed the book closed before walking over to Aunt Pearl's couch, joining her sisters and newly found nephew.

"I still don't know how this is even possible," Parker said and leaned back in his seat.

"First thing first," Paige said, "how is it possible that Parker is your son with Cole?"

"Well, when the Seer took the baby from me and then attempted to have herself coronated as the next Source, the baby's power was too much for her to handle and she was vanquished. We all just assumed the baby was vanquished with her," Phoebe explained.

Piper tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But the baby wasn't vanquished."

"No," the middle sister answered. "He wasn't." Turning, Phoebe looked at Parker and smiled. "He's right here."

"You're trying to tell me that I'm your biological child with your demon ex and was kidnapped while still in the womb? I think I need a drink."

"Again," Paige asked, "how is it possible?"

Standing, Phoebe began pacing as she explained what she had seen in her vision. "When Parker's powers consumed the Seer and vanquished her, his magic erupted across our dimension. Time and space meant nothing but he needed a vessel. One strong enough to carry him."

Piper crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. "But Pheebs, you're a Charmed One and even you couldn't contain him. How was Parker's mother strong enough?"

"Yeah, my mom always said that being with my dad was like being stuck inside RoseMary's Baby."

"Because when you vanquished the Seer you also vanquished the Source of All Evil. His magic returned to where ever it came from and you, Parker, were left behind. Your magic found another vessel, across both space and time."

"But how come my parents didn't realize I wasn't their child? I mean, my mom had a Ph.D in biogenetics. Shouldn't she have known?"

"Your mom studied your genetics. She never compared them to hers. She never knew you weren't her biological child and I'm glad. She loved you so much, Parker. You were her world," she told him as she reached out for his hand. "Cole and I were never meant to be, but you were. And I think you found your way to exactly where you were supposed to be."

"Okay," Paige interrupted. "We know how he's your son but we still don't know how there's another existing set of Charmed Ones."

"I think I know someone who can help out with that," Piper said. "As long as no one minds losing a little blood."

* * *

"Why do we_ all_ have to cut ourselves?" Paige pricked her finger with an athame before handing it to Parker. The four sat in a circle surrounded by lit candles.

"We're all descendants," Phoebe said, "and the more connections to Melinda the better."

"Are we ready?" Piper cut her finger and let it drop into Melinda's serving cup.

"As we'll ever be," Phoebe answered. Clasping hands, she led the others in the chant. "Melinda Warren, blood of our blood. Our seven times great-grandmother, we summon thee."

Swirling lights filled the attic. "Blessed be," a smiling Melinda greeted. "Oh, I have missed you," she said as Piper and Phoebe hugged her. Reaching out, she tipped Paige's chin and took her fill. "Oh, I'm pleased to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too."

Looking first from one granddaughter to another, Melinda's gaze fell on Parker. "Welcome home."


End file.
